Caitlin's Story
by fuzzbootz
Summary: Caitlin is starting her first year at hogwarts, but thats all im telling you! ahahahaha!
1. Caitlin and a cat

disclaimer: i dont own anything appart from the plot and a few characters, everything else belongs to j.k. rowling (and shes just soooo fantastic)

A/N: Gedday all, this is my first fanfic so be kind...and i need you to review so i know if i should continue...please :)

Chapter One: Caitlin and the cat

Caitlin Mills slowly made her way towards the gleaming scarlet train, weaving through the maze of people all waiting on the platform. People of every age were busying themselves with trunks and cages, chattering to one another and embracing family and friends' goodbye. The immense amount of smoke the train was emitting was making it difficult for Caitlin to see. She kept one hand firmly on her trunk and trudged on, nearly tripping over a large cat that had wound itself around her leg. A defiant 'meow' sounded from the ground as she tried to shake it off. An elderly lady beside her muttered something like "Children these days…………….no respect…………what if that was an Animagus………………despicable" as she disappeared into the crowd. Caitlin was horrified, what if it was a real person? She hadn't even arrived for her first day at school and she had already made a terrible mistake. She frantically looked around for the cat, but it was nowhere in sight. Feeling a little unnerved, she clambered aboard the Hogwarts Express, lugging her trunk behind her.

Well thanks, im sorry its so short, the next one will be longer, if you review!

()()() **LILY** ()()()


	2. Mugblug or Blugmug?

Chapter two: Mugblug or Blugmug?

A/N: Yippy, another chapter! Please be kind to it, it has feelings too!

Caitlin slid herself into an empty compartment, heaved her trunk onto the shelf above her, and with a sigh fell onto the awaiting seat. She had made it!

A muffled 'meow' emitted from her jacket. "Mellowpuff" she exclaimed as she gently removed a fuzzy, white kitten from her pocket. It purred in delight. Caitlin placed the small bundle of fluff on her lap, where it curled up and continued to purr contentedly.

Caitlin was feeling rather tired herself when the compartment door slid open to reveal a very flushed and rather wild looking girl with blond hair.

"Hi" said the girl through panted breaths, closing the door behind her. "You don't mind if I hide in here do you? It's only that I'm being chased by this maniac with a wand, and, and……."

"Of coarse not! Take a seat" Caitlin smiled.

Gratefully the girl flopped down opposite her.

"So, would you please explain why you are hiding?"

"Oh yeah, well, some git I asked for directions started chasing me when I told him I only found out I was a witch a few weeks ago. Well, I must have said something wrong because he got out his wand. I ran, and he followed for a while, yelling at me, something like mugblug or blugmug, something crazy anyway. And then I found you"

Caitlin gasped "Oh, you poor thing! How dare he call you that!"

"Ummmmm, if you don't mind me asking…..What does mugblug mean? I'm sorry, everything around here is so confusing"

"Mudblo— Caitlin started to say but she got cut off as the compartment door slid open for the second time.

A/N: Hehe, who will it be? I want to say a BIG thank you to Kelsey, my first reviewer! Yay! Go her! It's nice to know my story is loved! Oh and I'm not sure why Caitlin is so special (sticks tongue out at Caiti). She's my friend and she bullied me into writing a fanfic, so I made it about her. HAHA!

HUGS

()()() **LILY** ()()()


	3. Defining a Mudblood

Chapter three: Defining a Mudblood

Through the open door appeared (dun dun dun) a tall, slender boy with blond hair that was plastered to his head. He stood there with a triumphant smirk on his pale face.

"Well, look what we have here" he drawled.

Two figures appeared, one on either side of him, their fat heads looked like giant pumpkins as they tried to look into the compartment.

"The filthy little Mudblood has found a friend, and of course (he said, pointing to Caitlin's red hair and laughing) it would be a Weasley"

The figures beside him started snorting, screwing up their fat faces into (what Caitlin could only guess) were smiles.

Furiously Caitlin stood up shaking, clutching the bundle of fluff tightly in her arms.

"How dare you!" She glared at the boy, her eyes flaming, her face almost as red as her hair. "How dare you ever, ever call anybody that!" she spat. Her rage grew with each deep breath she took. "And what, exactly is a weasley? If you don't tell me right now I swear I'll, I'll…….."

"Oh come of it weasel, as if you wouldn't recognize your own last name, even a pathetic excuse for a Pureblood like yourself wouldn't be that dumb"

Drawing herself to her full height Caitlin said "My name is Caitlin Mills, I am NOT a Pureblood, and I have no idea what a 'weasley' is. I am a Half-blood, and if you ever use that disgusting language around me again you'll regret it"

"Oh" the boy said, a look of disappointment crossed his face but once again was replaced by a smirk. "Come on" he said to the pumpkin heads "I cant stand looking at that disgrace a minuet longer, she makes me sick" and with that he sauntered off, with the other two still snorting behind him.

Shakily Caitlin sat down and released her grip on the half choked kitten. "S-s-sorry" she stammered out "I don't usually get like this" she said as tears welled up in her eyes "I cant stand people like that, can you?" she looked over at the girl who was sitting with her mouth open staring in awe at back at her.

"Are you ok?" Caitlin said

"Yeah, I think so, I mean, what just happened?"

"I'm not really sure, but I hope I won't be seeing him again" She said, regaining some of her self control.

"He must have said something pretty terrible. I still don't know what the hell that means, Mudblood is it? And Pureblood?"

"Yeah I was just about to tell you when that idiot interrupted me, but before I begin to go into all that, what's your name?"

"Oh yeah, sorry" the girl blushed "I'm Lily" she said extending a hand.

Caitlin took her hand "Nice to meet you, I'm Caitlin"

"Yeah, I heard" Lily laughed "So now are you going to tell me what he said?"

"Well, a Mudblood is a really awful name for someone who is Muggle born"

"Muggle?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, this is going to be harder than I though! A Muggle is someone, like you, whose parents are non-magical. It basically means someone who has unclean blood, mud blood. It's a load of bullshit if you ask me"

"So why does he think I'm a disgrace?"

"Well I'm guessing he is a Pureblood, someone from an all magical family. Some Purebloods think people like you shouldn't be aloud into the Wizarding world, that your not good enough because you don't have any magical blood in you"

"Oh, and are you a . . . . . . Pureblood?"

"Oh gosh no, I'm a Halfblood"

…silence…

"Oh right! My dads a Muggle, my mums a witch, got the best of both worlds I suppose" Caitlin said grinning.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chappie as much as I did writing it! Oh Caitlin, I do love it when your angry, you go that lovely shade of red that can only be described as……..Caitlin! Okay everyone, it has been decided that Miss Mills will be writing this fic with me now, so don't blame me if it turns out terrible! (haha, I'm so funny)

Thank you to the lovely people that review!

Kelsey, (sorry I forgot your pen name) you get a gold star! Aha! Look its all shiny!

Goosey, you know I love you and your fantastic reviews (even if they are really short :p)

Caiti-pie, how the hell do you manage to write so much in your reviews?

YOU ARE ALL FANTABULOUS!

KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! It means the world! 

Luvs and Hugs

()()()**LILY**()()()


End file.
